What You Mean To Me
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: LoveNeverSleeps wrote this What happens when Chad makes fun of Sonny? How will Sonny handle it? Will Channy or heartbreak occur? Songfic to What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight! One shot! NeverLetGoes2Love was the inspiration and helped her. 4contest:


**LoveNeverSleeps**

**Summary: Written by LoveNeverSleeps! What happens when Chad makes fun of Sonny? How will Sonny handle it? Will Channy or heartbreak occur? Song fic to "What You Mean To Me" by ****Sterling Knight****! One shot! NeverLetGoes2Love was the inspiration and helped her!**

**Neither I nor LoveNeverSleeps owns SWAC**

I groaned as I rolled out of my twin bed. I was so tired! Last night, my mother made me stay up until 2:00 AM to watch Mackenzie Falls. I mean, yes, there's just SO much drama, but come on, I need sleep! 

Anyway, I stretched and was just about to get out of bed when I noticed something. It was sun light outside. I'm supposed to wake up when it's still dark. I glance at my light pink alarm clock. 9:15 AM.

Crap.

I was supposed to get up at 6:30 to take a shower! Panicking, I ran to the shower, turned a random knob and hopped in. Unfortunately, I turned it to cold, so my shower was as cold as Antarctica. 

Shivering, I bolted out of the shower to dry my hair. While I was blow-drying, I heard a faint "MOOO". I picked up my phone, checked the caller I.D. (Tawni), and answered it. 

"Hello?" I said, quite loudly so that she could hear me over my hair dryer. 

"Sonny? Where are you? We're trying to rehearse the 'Check It Out Girls', but, right now, it's just a Check It Out Girl!" Tawni practically yelled into the phone. 

"I'm so sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off and now I am blow-drying my hair.. I'm sorry! I'll be there as soon as I can!" I said, quickly hanging up. 

I rushed to finish my hair (I just threw it into a ponytail after I dried it), then ran to my closet. I just tore out a random pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt. I threw them on and looked at myself in the mirror. The shirt was an old t-shirt that I still had from West Appleton High. My jeans weren't too bad, but my hair was a mess and I didn't have any makeup on. So, I grabbed my makeup bag and just put a little bit of mascara on and ran out the door. 

I practically sped just to get to the Studios. Once I got there, I hurried to get to the So Random! set. 

As I neared the door, I heard a small noise emit from the end of the  
>hallway. I looked up and saw none other then Chad Dylan Cooper and his "Mack Falls crew". They were stifling laughter and pointing at me. Only then did I realize just how bad I looked. <p>

I bit my lip to keep from crying. This was humiliating. If not that,  
>mortifying. <p>

"Have an issue getting dressed this morning, Munroe?" Chad smirked, then burst out laughing, along with Penelope and Skylar. I just glared and kept biting that lip. It was the only thing holding back the flood. 

"No, Chad. I woke up late." I said, as calmly as I could muster. 

"Well, it's not much different from how bad you normally look." He snickered and beckoned his cast to walk away. 

I put my head down and, thinking that he left with his cast, I started to  
>cry. <p>

"Munroe? You okay?" Chad asked, with a sweeter tone. But I could see through it. He was nothing more than a three-named jerkthrob who did nothing but break girls hearts. Including mine. Yes, I understand that you must have feelings for someone in order for them to break your heart. And yes, I do have feelings for the big CDC. Wait, no. I don't have feelings for CDC. I have feelings for Chad. The Chad that danced with me after the secret prom, the Chad that gets jealous when I like other boys, the Chad that said that I had pretty hair. 

That's the Chad I fell for. Not the CDC who makes fun of me. 

"I'm fine, Chad. Leave me alone." I said, running away and wiping the remnants of my mini-cry-fest away. I stepped into the studio, only to be bombarded with yells saying that I was three hours late for rehearsal and that I needed to start acting right or I will get fired. I just stood there as they yelled at me. After a few minutes they seemed to realize that I wasn't fighting back and they asked what was wrong. 

I told them everything. 

Tawni did her best to comfort me. Nico and Grady both gave me sympathetic smiles and apologized for getting mad at me. Zora gave me a hug. Marshall said that he could never fire me. I felt slightly better that they were there for me, but Chad's insults still rang in my ears. 

All through rehearsals, I kept messing up because I couldn't focus on the script. Tawni nearly choked me when I wouldn't do the Check It Out Girls sketch right. She finally told Marshall that we needed a break from that sketch. You know, she may not be the nicest person in the world, but she has my back sometimes. 

I gave her a thankful smile and ran off to the Commissary. I grabbed some fro-yo and slowly walked back to the set. While walking, I'm positive that I passed at least five Mackenzie Falls posters and I swear that they were mocking me. Stupid Mackenzie Falls ratings. 

Why can't Chad be uglier and not make teenage girls swoon? 

So, when we finished rehearsing for the day, I trudged to Tawni's and my dressing room. I sat down on Tawni's mini couch and broke down. I had never felt more unloved. I wish Chad could see the pain he put me through. He always made fun of me, and yet, I still loved him. More than he'll ever know or care to believe. I feel like I don't even know him at all. 

I was just about to get up to go home when a knock came from outside the room. 

"Come in." I said, just above a whisper. 

I looked up and none other than the heartbreaker himself was at the door. At this point, I felt my heart melt. He looked so...perfect. It was uncanny, how perfect he always looked. His hair always perfectly fell just above his eyes. 

Oh, his eyes. The perfect crystal blue that searched your soul. His smirk. No matter how annoying it was, was perfect. I couldn't gather the words in my mind to say, so I just stood there. Waiting for Chad to speak. 

"Sonny?" Chad looked puzzled as to why my mascara was running down my face and I looked so sloppy. 

"Chad." I glared at him. I knew his type. And I didn't trust him.  
>Not. One. Bit. <p>

"Sonny, are you okay?" He almost looked.. Like he cared. Impossible. Why would Chad Dylan Cooper, dare I say it, care? Especially about me. A Random. A nobody. An ugly nobody that was also a Random. 

"Why do you care? Oh, that's right, you don't. Because all CDC cares about is himself." I said, holding back tears. I've already cried twice today. No need for a third. 

"Sonny, I care about you." Chad whispered, trying to grab my hands.  
>I quickly jerked them back, and said, "Yeah, right. You make fun of me, just to amuse your cast. You looked down on my the second you saw that I was a 'Random'. Chad, I though I knew you. But, obviously not. You don't care. And guess what? You never will." I glared at him and grabbed my bag. I gave him one last snide look and walked out of the dressing room, leaving him and his fake sympathy alone.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, I got up right on time. I got everything done and even had time to stop by Starbuck's on the way to work. 

Today, I was aiming for a better day. I was determined to be 'Sonny' as my nick name states. 

As I walked into the studio that day, I noticed flyers everywhere. They were brightly colored and had a Mackenzie Falls logo on them. I edged closer and read one: 

**COME TONIGHT! EVERYONE AT CONDOR STUDIOS IS INVITED! SPECIAL GUEST SINGER  
>AND REFRESHMENTS FOR EVERYONE! WILL BE COVERED BY TWEEN WEEKLY! TONIGHT AT<br>7:30 ON THE MACKENZIE FALLS SET!**

I smiled. I kind of wanted to go. It would be nice to get to know other people from the studio. The only downfall was Tween Weekly. They never reported anything correctly. 

I decided that I was going to go if I could get Tawni to. So, I skipped over to the prop house and told Tawni. 

"That sounds like fun, Sonny! Publicity!" Tawni smiled and ran off to pick out her outfit for the evening. Nico and Grady said that they would go too, but they were so into their video game that I doubt that they even knew what they were agreeing to.

Zora said that she would go if she could use the vents to get there. I agreed and she jumped in victory. 

I was so excited that I almost didn't notice Chad walking by our prop house. 

"What are you doing here, Chad?" 

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were.. Uhh.. Going to the thing at the Mack Falls set tonight?"

"Yeah...why..?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious. Not that I care or anything." He smirked and I glared. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you there." I said. 

"I guess you will." He shot back. 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"Good." 

"Good." 

"So, we're good?" I asked, finishing our signature fight. 

"Oh, we're so good." he said, walking back to his set.  
>The day passed by slowly as we anticipated the evening.<br>Finally, it was 7:20 and my cast and I started heading over to the Mackenzie Falls set. 

When we got there, I saw that Chad was standing there, holding his guitar. 

He looked so natural with it. Like it was meant to be. 

He winked at me, then slowly got onto the makeshift stage that they had set up. Chad was wearing a white tee that complimented his tan and dark wash jeans. He looked so amazing that my knees went weak. 

"This song is dedicated to a beautiful girl that I am hopelessly in love with. It's for my Sonshine, Sonny Munroe. Here it goes:

_Can't blame you, for thinking  
>That you never really knew me at all<br>I tried to, deny you  
>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong<em>

_I thought I was protecting you  
>From everything that I go through<br>But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am, with all my heart  
>I hope you understand<br>I know I let you down  
>But I'm never gonna make<br>That mistake again  
>You brought me closer<br>To who I really am  
>Come take my hand<br>I want the world to see  
>What you mean to me<br>What you mean to me_

_Just know that, I'm sorry  
>I never wanted to make you feel so small<br>A story is, just beginning  
>We'll let the truth break down these walls<br>Oh, yeah, yeah  
>And every time I think of you<br>I think of how you pushed me through  
>And showed me how much better I could be<em>

_Here I am, with all my heart  
>I hope you understand<br>I know I let you down  
>But I'm never gonna make<br>That mistake again  
>You brought me closer<br>To who I really am  
>Come take my hand<br>I want the world to see  
>What you mean to me<br>Yeah, yeah_

_You make me feel like I'm myself  
>Instead of being someone else<br>I wanna live that everyday  
>You say what no one else will say<br>You know exactly how to get to me  
>You know it's what I need<br>It's what I need_

_Yeah_

_Here I am, with all my heart  
>I hope you understand<br>(I hope you understand)  
>I know I let you down<br>But I'm never gonna make  
>That mistake again<br>You brought me closer  
>To who I really am<br>So, come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me  
>What you mean to me"<em>

When Chad sang the last line, he looked directly at me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Chad slowly got down from the stage and took my hands. 

"Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. I love you more than life itself and think you are the most beautiful thing God ever created. You could never look ugly ever and I'm so eternally sorry for ever making you feel small. And if you could ever find it in you to forgive me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Chad smiled. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. A sweet and simple kiss. And it was perfect. 

"Sonny, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Chad asked, sweetly. I was in heaven. The guy I have been in love with for two years just asked me to be his girlfriend. I felt like a princess that was finally getting  
>her prince charming. <p>

"Chad, I love you more than anything else. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend." I smiled, then leaned in.  
>A collective "aww" spread across the room. <p>

"Shut up." Chad smirked, then went back to the kiss.  
>Oh Chad, what you mean to me. <p>


End file.
